MisAdventures
by LilMizSun
Summary: Two young and naive adventurers set out to right the wrongs of the world! A story about two unlikely friends learning about the world and themselves together!


Hi everyone! This is Kyla, please check out my profile and help me out! :D

Ok, so I didn't know where to start on my project, so I just sorta started randomly. I think the idea of Belzac really appeals to me.

And man, this was harder to write than I thought! I'm not used to sitting down to just write, which is bad, and so I got up to snack like 3 times! :S

Also, I had to wait 2 days before being allowed to post! How sad is that! It's ok. I'll just go write some more.

A Creature Insane

Under a merciless burning sun, a nameless runner plowed along before Belzac. The boy was as drenched in sweat as the beast that limped slowly before him. It had been hours upon hours, it seemed to the boy, yet the burning sphere remained ever above him. Taunting. Laughing.

In exasperation he gripped harder on the plows' worn wooden handles and yelped. Without losing his footing, one hand came up for inspection, it was blistered and red. But he knew it would be, as it had been so in many days past. The boy opened chapped lips to take in a deep breath and only filled his lungs with dry dust. He closed his eyes dejectedly.

_Life_, he though, this was his life.

He looked across the long dry empty field to a wooden dilapidated manor where he knew Karkas, his human overseer, fretted in anticipation for the arrival of their Wingly Overloard. Morbo was his lordships name. Come to collect. It was not an event he looked forward to.

He turned back to the nameless horse, it's limping worse that yesterday, wondering if it should fall would he then plow the fields still? Likely. Runner or not, his assignment was to plow these clay soiled fields. _Today, tomorrow and_-! He stopped.

Something from the corner of his right eye flickered. He called the runner to halt momentarily as he looked towards the same direction and saw only scattered thorny trees and the same protruding boulders from yesterdays.

_I could have sworn… _His browns knitted. Sworn _what? The heat is getting to me, is all_…He continued on, shaking the nonsense away. There was flickering to his right. He turned his head sharply. _There it is again!_ His eyes bulged! He struggled to keep pace with the slow horse and hold on the wooden handles. _There it is!... What in the world is it?_, he though frantically. If the runner was spooked, it would speed away, and because the lines tied around it were tied around his back, it would take him and the plow along with it in a painful mess!

The furry dark-skinned creature had shown itself partly, it looked to be the size of a small watermelon, at this moment it seemed to be slowly crawling up a large boulder, coming better into view. _It must be fast_, he though, _crossing from one boulder to another with me hardly seeing._ He called the runner to a stop and lifted the line from behind him, dropping it on the plow and steadily walked closer to the creature. He had a small dagger, illegal, he had fashioned himself beneath his right boot covering, if it proved necessary.

As he drew nearer the small animal lifted four small brownish tentacles onto the boulder. Belzac stilled for a moment but upon closer inspection the little fella seemed harmless. No claws or horns could be seen. Belzac smiled, it had curious large lovely eyes that glowed in wonder under a mat of thick brown fur. It was so odd. A lost part of him he had thought forgotten burst forward, enticing him towards the lonely animal. _Maybe he's hungry_, he though. He played with the idea of taking it home with him. Karkas wouldn't allow it. Where would he hide it? He looked at the silent critter once more in wonder. It was rather ugly, he thought, but he would wash it and they would be friends he decided. It seemed the day wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey there little fella, I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently as he approached, one calloused hand outstretched. "Are you hungry little fella, come on, come on. What can I bring you? I have some grass you can munch on, the runner won't mind. Yummie grass" The creatures' eyes shifted into angry slits. Belzac slowed his pace so as not to seem threatening. He thought of going back for the grass to entice it, but wondered if it would still be here once he returned.

"I don't want your grass!" An angry voice said. Belzac stood in a frozen crouch, hand still outstretched and eyes wide. _This damn sun_, he though, _this damn sun_. But the ugly creature raised four more brown tentacles and began lifting itself… and for a second or more Belzac was sure he had never seen a more hideous creature.

As it grew in size Belzac reached into his boot for the dagger. Then stopped. The creature stood to a good 5 feet and it looked to have legs and arms. And some sort of ravaged dark wings.

The creature put its arm-like limbs crossed before it, leaning to his side and looking cross. "What the hell are you looking at?" Whatever it was, this torned-up humanoid thing could talk.

"What are you?" After a long pause he managed to ask.

The creature opened its eyes in mock surprise, "I'm human, you idiot, what else." Before Belzac could process this information the "human" stepped onto the boulder and hoped across closer to Belzac with a determined glow in his eyes. "Where is Morbo?"

"Morbo?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" He continued crossly. "You know who I'm looking for!"

"Morbo?"

The humans eye twitched but he said nothing.

"Morbo…" Belzac repeated, it was the sun, he assured himself. "Morbo… isn't here yet." The things unibrow knitted together at midpoint. "He will be here at sunset today most likely." A smile gleamed on the things face. Not a very nice smile. "What business have you with him?"

The thing grew as it lifted its head, voice strong saying "I will defeat him." The man midget seemed self-assured. "I will cast judgment upon him for separating me from my people." Something in Belzac churned painfully. He willfully stomped it down. "I have a plan to set these slaves here free, yes, you, too, my friend." He said to Belzac.

The pure stupidity of this creature vexed him, he had work to do and yet here he was, talking to a demented dirty thing. He himself could plow this creature just as he plowed the hardened soil, he was no match for Morbo. It was so ludicrous it wasn't even funny. And to think he wanted to take it home as a pet. He turned back swiftly to return to his toils.  
"Wait! Where are you going!" The creature called after him. Belzac did not answer but continued towards the waiting plow. "Wait, no! I need to talk to you!" But Belzac did not turn and so he took after him. "I don't like grass, but have you any apples or sweet bread? I like sweet bread. I've had nothing but cheese and tasteless meat these past couple of days. I wouldn't mind you bringing me pie."

Belzac turned to him, angry at his insolence. It was dry old bread for him most days.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He lifted his hands up in a show of defenselessness. "Why do you look so angry? And you're all wet! Is there a lake nearby?" This creature was getting on Belzac's last nerve; he didn't have time to play with him. He would get a beating if he did not finish his work. That's what was important to him, finishing his work. Earning his meal, pathetic though it may be, and a nights rest. "Whatever it is I did to bother you, I didn't mean it! But I've seen you here these past couple of days and-"

"You've been spying me?" Belzac turned incredulously.

"What? No. Don't be silly." He waved Belzacs' anger off. "I'm actually looking towards the manor and not you, don't think yourself that special. You simply get in the way of my vision."

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" _What the hell was he doing looking towards the manor? Idiot doesn't belong here._

"I told you, I'm here for Morbo." He repeated seriously. "And I wanted to talk to you. You seem pretty lonely here. And miserable…" Belzac looked skeptical. Maybe it was the creature that was lonely and miserable. "And I sorta need your help."

Of course, Belzac though. He wants something from me. He glanced up and down the small man. He was filthier than his waste bucket. He had mud caked on him in heaps. The wings he had thought the creature to have were but torn rags tied across his shoulders.

A sense of pity washed over him. Poor miserable creature, he thought.

"You're not happy here, right?" The creature continues, oblivious to Belzacs' thoughts. Happy? No, one could not say he was happy. But then again, happiness was not what he was looking for. "… sure you're willing to help me if you hear me out." The creatures voiced droned in and out as he thought.

"What for?" _He wants something from me, what is he willing to give in return? _"My life is not so bad."

"Not so bad? What! Where have you been all your life?" The creature grew animated. "There is a world out there a million times better than this!" He said it with such a certainty Belzac almost laughed. "A world where humans do not bow to Wingly rule, where humans live free and happy!"

"Such world does not exist"

"But it does. I have been there." Belzac raised one brow and looked him up and down blatantly. "Before I wondered off and was caught, that is." The creature added. "What is it?" Now he seemed bothered. "Are you too scared to search it out? Is your life here really so rewarding, so far as for you not to seek something more?" He flailed his hands around as he talked. "I mean, what have you got to lose?" He said exasperatedly. Hopefully.

"Just get lost."

The creatures eyes narrowed but he did not seem defeated.

"Fine…" He turned around to go, but just as suddenly turned around. "Fine…! But I'll be seeing you around." He promised with a pointed finger and continued back towards the boulder and trees. Suddenly he stopped and turned angrily "And my name is Zieg!." he shouted.

Belzac watched him disappear behind dense trees. He looked around and up to the unchanging sun. It felt as if time had not passed. He looked at all the familiar settings and reflected on the strange experience. Was this all real… or had this all been a figment of his imagination? Was he really losing it? Was he really inventing dirty half-grown men to talk to? Was this the new rock bottom he had slunk don't to? Then maybe it was time for a little change.

The runner grunted. Belzac returned to the plow and slipped the coarse line behind him. He flinched as he gripped the handles and called out to the runner to start walking.

By the time the field had been plowed he had convinced himself it had all been utter nonsense. Not worth thinking or mentioning. That he would not be crossing paths with the creature Zieg again.

After putting the runner away he entered a small broken shack connected to one of the manors sides for his hard earned meal; half a loaf of stale bread and warm water. His stomach howled in protest. What more could he want, indeed.

I appreciate your comments, idea's, questions, criticism, etc.

I know it's not possible to please everyone, but I'll try!


End file.
